raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angels
This is a All Grown Up one-shot. It is rated T for language BlueOtterMystery (talk) 22:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Fallen Angels A fallen angel is a wicked or rebellious angel that has been cast out of Heaven. I stared out the window, I was in English and I prayed for the bell to ring. Something moves outside, but its too fast for me to catch what it is. Get yourself together, Jasmine. I turn back to the boring book on my desk, I already finished it and I hated the ending. The book was full of love, they get together but the female dies. Of course there was no happily ever after and I was happy because of that. But the whole book sucked. True love didn't exist, it was all made up. I can't help but look out the window once more. There was someone out there, watching me. A boy. Was I imagining him or was he actually there? He had to be about my age or a bit older, but if he was he should have been in this hell hole too. School, I mean. That's what its called. He had red hair that looked hard to tame and he was tall and lean. His skin seemed to glow which it couldn't actually be, right? He smirks up at me, like he knows something. I don't dare look away, he might disappear and I'll never see him again. "Jasmine!" I turn towards my teacher but then turn right back to the window. He's gone. "Jasmine!" She repeats, I turn back towards her. "What were you looking at that was so important?" Before I can answer, the bell rings and its the end of the school day. Finally! I pack my stuff into my book bag and rush out of the room. Maybe the boy would still be outside. He's not, a frown spreads across my face. I knew he wasn't real, I knew it. I sigh and begin to walk home. I knew one day my imagination would get the better of me. Footsteps fall into the rhythm of mine, my heart begins to race. Calm down. Its probably someone just going home too. Why was I being so paranoid all of a sudden? Do I dare look back to see if I knew the person? 1...2...3. I turn my head to catch a glimpse of a tall person hiding behind a trench coat. This couldn't be good. Who wore trench coats anymore anyways? I had to get away fast so I turn into an ally. Okay, bad idea. Its a dead end. Fuck! I turn to see that the person followed me. I was going to die. This is how I was going to die, in an ally where no one can hear me screaming. I look around to see if there's any escape, there's not. I back against the brick wall as the figure gets closer. "W-what do you want?" Maybe I could buy some time. I search my pockets for my cell phone, fuck! Where was it? The figure holds something up so I can see. My phone! I must have dropped it. I was out of opinions and I was going to die. I was going to die and I just had to accept that. The figure crushes it with one hand and takes off their layer of jackets and coats. It was a girl, a woman. She was beautiful, perfect even. Her long straight blonde hair didn't have a hair out of place and her green eyes seemed to shine against her wicked face. "You wanna know what I want? I want your heart." "W-why?" This bitch had to be crazy! My heart? She wanted my heart! "You're crazy!" She only smirks at my comments. "How do you think I stay young? I eat hearts of virgins." "I'm not a virgin," I lie. I'd do anything to save myself. "I've had sex before." "Liar." She slaps me and I taste blood. "Its best not to lie to me. I would go for a prettier girl," she runs a knife against my now swollen cheek. "But let's face it, virgins are rare these days." "That stuff doesn't work!" I yell. "Let me go!" "It works on fallen angels, sweetie." "What? Fallen angel?" I struggle against her, she's got me pinned. I wasn't nearly as strong as her and it showed. "Let go! Let me go! I'll do anything! Just let me go!" Millions of thoughts scatter my brain; goodbye cruel world! I couldn't say I'll miss you or that I loved you, but goodbye! Should I say a prayer before I died? "Leave the girl alone," a voice comes from behind the woman. She freezes and let's go of me. I fall on my butt and crawl away as fast as possible. "Did you call her first, Dylan?" She turns to face the boy from outside. Dylan? Mystery solved about his name, but who was he? "I don't share." I shut my eyes, maybe this would all go away when I opened them. I waited a few seconds then opened my eyes. It was real, it didn't disappear like I wanted it to. Why me? Why? The woman throws the knife towards him but it stops in midair. "Actually, I did call her first, Maria." Oh, god. He was after me too! How was I supposed to get out of this? It was now or never, I had to get away. I slowly stand up, I eye both of them. They're not paying attention to me. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. I run from the ally as fast as I can even though my legs are screaming at me to stop. I keep going and I run into a small shop. "Help me! Hide me please!" I say to a worker. "Please! Some people are after me!" They let me duck behind the counter and I hug my knees close to me. They're on the phone in seconds. The police couldn't do anything about a fallen angel! But I couldn't say anything about the girl being a fallen angel, I'd sound crazy. I thought the boy was going to help me, but he just wanted me too. The door opens and the bells jingle. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Hello, have you seen a girl? Brown hair, green eyes, cute button nose?" It was the boy. He found me, he found me. I was going to die. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone. Its been a slow day." "Listen, I know she's here. Now if you'd just show me where she is, I'll take her and be on my way." I bite my lip to keep from sobbing. "Tell me where she is now!" Before I know it, the worker is on the ground with his eyes closed. Was he dead? "There you are, Jasmine." The boy steps over the guy and grabs my arm. "Don't worry about him, he's only asleep." "LET GO!" I struggle against him, he's strong. "What do you want?" I sob without meaning to. If I was going to die, I wanted my questions answered. "If you're going to kill me, at least pity me and answer my questions." "Kill you? I'm trying to save you. I'm a fallen angel, but I'm not like Maria. I was cast out of Heaven because I didn't listen to them. I wanted to be on Earth and I got my wish." "Why? Why do you want to help me?" I struggled against him once more before giving up. "Why me? Why did this happen to me!" "Because when I first saw you, I wanted to help you. I've always been there, you've only seen me today. But I've always been here. Now let's go. Maria's not finished yet and we need to get out of here." I stand up and let him pull me away. "I'm Dylan if you didn't know already. Been a fallen angel for ten years. Since you were eight." He opens a car door open, it must have been his. Did fallen angels have cars? "I fell out of heaven because of you. I've watched you since you were eight." "Why should I believe you?" "Because I love you." Category:Fanon